Past the Point of No Return
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: The ALW version movie, only with changed ending. Christine choses Erik and together they run from the mob and with Raoul's help, they try to make a new life together. What challenges will they have to face with the world together?


_**Past the Point of No Return**_

**Blue Kitsune**: I saw the movie and loved it but I wanted the ending different, so do many fanwriters on fanfic. That is why I came up with an alternate ending for the movie and new beginning for my own story. Hope you like it along with this pairing. Please read and review.

* * *

_Chapter One_

Time seem to be of at a stillpoint as Christine stood in the water, watching Eric walk over to Raoul and setting him freed of the noose. Erik walk passed her, not daring to look in her eyes as he did not wish for his love to see the sorrow in his sight. 'you are free now,' He whispered as he went to his lair, to be away from the two.

Christine could not believe what just happened. A few minutes ago, she had been frighten of him, Erik, the Phantom of the Opera not because of his face, but of what he had done.

Those accidents he caused the theater. Killing Busquet, Piangi and almost Raoul, her fiancé. His soul was twisted and cold, by the very outside world that judged him so easily of his face, before she had come and touched him.

_Kissed _him.

And that kiss was the end of it. End of all his hate and despite towards anyone he ever felt as far she know. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a shed of light freed from darkness, the darkness of his own torment.

Now he cut the rope off Raoul's neck and then turned to her and tells her to leave. Leave before the others find them.

But the strange thing was she did not want to leave. She didn't want to leave him, Erik, her Angel of Music.

_**Past the point of no return –**_

_**No backward glances;**_

_**The games we've played**_

_**Till now are at**_

**_An end…_**

When her father died, she had been grieving a lot and the night she had been crying, he had come and disguised himself as her angel using the darkness as his wings and giving her light with his music and made her song take flight. He done so much for her and all that he ever asked was to be loved.

Be loved by the world, but mostly her.

_**Past all thought of "if" or "when" –**_

_**No use resisting:**_

_**Abandon thought and let the dream descend…**_

She had been given his music, became a prima Donna and now she and her love was being freed.

All he had done, has been done, all of his, including his heart had been given to her. And what was her repayment. Her heart raced at the thoughts of never seeing her dark angel again.

Her Angel of Music.

Before she had time to decide what to do, Raoul grabbed her hand and gave a quick tug.

"Christine, let's hurry. The others are coming!" The others, the people after to kill Erik were heading this way, she could hear their voices calling out from the catacombs. Raoul took her hand and quickly drag her stunned and unresisting form with him. They rushed to the sandy bar where the boat was. Christine was still quiet and not knowing what to do. Finally she took one last look behind and saw her friend, her phantom, angel.

Her one true love.

_**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**_

_**What rich desire unlocks its door?**_

_**What sweet seduction lies before us…?**_

Quickly she took her hand away from Raoul's grasp.

"Christine?" Raoul no longer sounded desperate, he sounded weary and resigned when he said her name. She turned and looked at him. She saw him in her eyes as her once childhood friend, her lover, fiancé.

But not anymore as a lover or fiancé, just a friend.

"I'm sorry Raoul, I can't. I can't go. I…I'm truly sorry Raoul, but I must stay." She quickly placed a soft kiss against his lips. When she pulled back, she realized that he wasn't her true love as she thought before when they've been on the rooftop. There was no scent of love within the kiss that she could give him as he would to her. It was only a friendly kiss. No intimate sparks or flames of passion as she had thought before. But with Erik, she truly felt something.

She belonged with him, to her Angel of Music.

She belonged to Erik because she loved him.

"Christine? What do you mean? I don't understand—" But Christine grabbed his hand and held them tightly as she said, "I don't feel the same way as you do Raoul. We are friends and I'm sorry that we can't be more because of how I feel towards Erik. I just realized until now that my feelings have always been with him, just buried deeper than I thought..."

Raoul absorbed each of her words and saw in her gaze and soon understood what she was saying. She loved Erik and he was just her friend.

A friend…

"All right Christine." He said softly, "Go to him, go to him and hurry. I will try and slow the mob somehow. But promise me you'll be happy. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, all right? I will always be your friend, if nothing else." And to her surprise Raoul wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a moment. "I'll be there for you Christine, with whatever you decide." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Raoul." And quickly ran back towards where Erik was. When he saw her gone from his site, he looked inside his hand and saw the engagement ring in his hand.

"Christine…I truly hope you found happiness and I'll do my best to protect you as your friend." He placed the ring inside his pocket and quickly rushed towards the boat.

_**Masquerade, paper faces on parade.**_

_**Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you.**_

Erik sat in his chair, singing the song softly, his back turn away from the world, from Christine and her lover. He had let them go and already his heart was aching, shattering to pieces. Christine was gone from him, she was not his anymore.

"Christine…" He held the ring she gave him and a teardrop fell on it.

"Erik?" He heard his name being called and couldn't believe the voice that was calling to him. So angelic, musical, Christine's voice. He must be imagining it. He must be. He turned slowly around, but there she was. His beautiful angel.

Christine.

Christine watched him for a second. Erik hadn't been in the main room when she had come back in but she knew where he would be, and she had been right. She found him sitting in the bedchamber, his back to her, listening to the little monkey music box and singing brokenly. He had sensed Christine's presence then, and turned around, tears streaking unheeded down his cheeks. He rose to his feet as Christine approached,

"Christine, why didn't you leave, you must go and leave, you must—" But he then took a startled step back as she threw her arms around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder.

"I chose _you_," Christine whispered. "I love _you_. I realized it now all this time I have and never once thought that it was, please forgive me Erik. Please…" She said and her lips pressed against him. Her lips, warm and caressing, Erik could think of nothing else, forgetting what he had been trying to say and all else around. All he could was be in content with her kiss. She chose him.

_**Past the point of no return,**_

_**The final threshold –**_

_**What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?**_

_**Beyond the point of no return…**_

When she released the kiss, Erik saw in her eyes, himself, only him that she wanted in her sapphire eyes. "Christine…" He embraced her and encircle her in his own arms. She was his, his Christine.

"I love you Erik…"

"Oh Christine…I love you." He whispered, how he had longed to hear those words from someone, all those years of being alone, but not anymore.

He now had Christine. He would have loved to held her there forever but he heard the voices of the mob approaching.

"Christine, we must leave, they coming!" He grabbed Christine's hand and walked her over to one of the covered mirrors and dragged the heavy cloth away. He then picked up a heavy candlestick and quickly thrashed the glass until thousands of shards fell to the ground and a dark tunnel showed through the empty canvas.

"This way." He grabbed Christine's hand again and she followed him through, not knowing where they were going or where it lead them to. But wherever Erik was going, she would follow, to the end of the world. Walking in hand, they made their way through the alluring darkness and into the unknown future that they were planning together.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..." He sang to her as they walked through the secret passageway. She smiled as he sang the song. Their song now. When he said the last piece she sang, "Anywhere you go let me go too...Love me that's all I ask of you..."

What new life waited them, they would be by each other's side, singing the songs of the night.


End file.
